1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tendon stripper and, more particularly, to a tendon stripper capable of reducing the generation of the incisions during the tendon transplantation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tendon of a human body is torn apart or becomes damaged, the associated muscle part will not be able to function properly. In this regard, the breaking parts of the tendon can be joined back to regain the function of the muscle. However, the damaged tendon will have to be removed from the human body if the tendon is dead or cannot be joined. In this case, the damaged tendon should be replaced by a new tendon through an autologous or heterologous tendon transplantation.
During the modern tendon transplantation, a conventional tendon stripper 9 as shown in FIG. 1 is adapted to strip the damaged tendon from a bone. The tendon stripper 9 includes a rod 91 and a handle 92. The rod 91 has a first end 911 and a second end 912 opposite to the first end 911. The first end 911 couples to the handle 92. The second end 912 has a stripping member 913. During the tendon transplantation, the tendon that is connected to a bone is extended through the stripping member 913. Then, the handle 92 is pulled to move the rod 91 along the bone, thereby stripping the tendon off the bone.
When using such a traditional tendon stripper, one end of the tendon must be cut open to form a free end of the tendon, and, then, the free end of the tendon can extend through the stripping member 913 for stripping of the tendon. However, cutting the tendon will increase the amount of incisions, leading to a larger possibility of wound infection. Moreover, since the free end of the tendon must be fixed in place by an instrument during the stripping operation of the tendon, the surgical procedure is complex.